Early in the morning
by VervainAndRoses
Summary: Mary is pregnant, and the baby moves around too much. Written for the daily challenge at the F/M thread over at fanforum, for the prompt "Sleep eludes me."


** a/n: Written for the daily challenge at the F/M thread over at fanforum, with the prompt: "Sleep eludes me"**

* * *

I turn yet again in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. It's hopeless. I've been twisting for half an hour now and still sleep eludes me. I woke up in the middle of the night, which unfortunately isn't that uncommon now for me, my swollen belly demanding I relieve myself more than usual. But I haven't been able to go back to sleep. The baby keeps kicking, and moving. I can feel he or she is more awake than usual, which commonly would feel me joy and keep me entertained but now only makes me more exhausted and I hope he tires soon and let's me get some rest.

Only a few minutes later I sigh, deciding that if the baby is this awake, then I might just start my day early as well. I look beside me at Francis, he is still completely deep in sleep, his breath calm and I throw off the sheets and climb down the bed carefully. I don't wish to disturb him.

I take a blanket from the foot of our bed and wrap it around my shoulders, protecting myself against the chill. My feet take me to our balcony, and I admire what I can of the last days of spring, although it is too dark still too see much away from the castle. I can see the servants already at work at this early hour, though, their silhouettes moving and lighting up torches.

My thumb rubs circles in my swollen belly, quietly asking my child to calm down so I can go back to sleep. It was my little miracle to find out I was pregnant. I'd been married to Francis for all of a week when I realized it. The hopes he had one morning, days after we first started making love turned out to be true after all. And Nostradamus' prophecy turned out to be wrong. Hurt still hangs heavy in my chest when I recall everything I put Francis through in my fear, but he forgave me for it. And I thank him and God for that everyday.

I'm startled when two arms slip around my waist. And I relax instantly when I recognize Francis, his smell enveloping me. He drops a kiss in my cheek, his warm chest supporting me as I lean back against him.

"Why are you out of bed at this hour?" He asks me, his hand coming up to rest on top of my belly. "The sun hasn't even come up yet."

"Your son won't let me sleep." I tell him, a fake admonishing tone in my voice. I relish every moment I feel the life inside of me make its presence known, although I do wish I could sleep in a little longer.

"Is that so?" I can feel him smile against my hair.

"Yes, he is moving too much."

"Or, she." He corrects me.

"What?"

"He or she, we don't know what you're carrying my love."

I cover his hands on my swollen belly with my own.

"I have a feeling about it." I answer, coy. I want a little prince that is the picture perfect of Francis, all blond hair and blue eyes. And I have a feeling that is what will happen. "But don't you want a boy?" I ask Francis, "To be your heir?"

"I want our child, whatever God wills it to be." He says, spinning me around to look at him, and I admire the pure joy in his face when he talks about_ our_ baby. He smiles down at me, his hair still messy from sleep, and his eyes darker from the dimness of the room.

"Now I believe you should come back to bed." He grabs my hand and leads me back to our bed, helping me on to it and adjusting my pillows so I can lean back against the headboard. He helps me get settled, but instead of lying down next to me Francis kneels on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

My question is answered when he leans down to be on level with my belly, and tenderly rest his hands on either side, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Hello in there. This is your father." There's a note of awe on his voice yet I can't help the laugh that escapes my throat as he speaks to the baby, the picture of seriousness. "Your mother is really tired right now, and I think you should let her sleep. You see, we have to share her with all of Scotland and there's work to be done today." He kisses my protruding stomach with care.

"You are so loved already." He whispers against my belly before kissing it again and I'm surprised at the tears that spring to my eyes at the pure happiness on his face. This moment makes everything worth it, all the fear and the pain that we went through to get where we are. Every moment of heart ache was worth it for it lead to this moment right here. Tears leak out of my eyes and I try to stop them.

"What's wrong?" Francis immediately asks me, worried. His hand goes to cup my face and I can't stop the stupid tears that run down my cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong." I tell him, raising my hand to run it through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm just happy" I say, smiling through my tears, "And I love you very much."

He cradles my head, his thumb wiping my tears. His face shows understanding; my emotions have been running high all through the pregnancy.

"I love you too." He tells me, before kissing me tenderly. His lips feather light on my own. "Now go back to sleep."

I nod, fixing myself on my side, feeling him settle behind me and his arm going around my waist. I close my eyes, and with the baby finally calmed down and Francis' warm breath on the back of my neck, sleep comes easy.


End file.
